Assasin
by amberluvron
Summary: Charlene Maim was there the night of the KND decommissioning, sitting in the back smiling the whole time. Now she has a high-paying job, as an assassin. When she’s hired to kill her sister, will she destroy or gain back the life she once knew and loved.
1. Bring me the body

Charlene Maim was there the night of the KND decommissioning, sitting in the back smiling the whole time. Now she has a high-paying job, as an assassin. When she's hired to kill her sister, will she destroy or gain back the life she once knew and loved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charlene Maim moved swiftly through the KND moon base, it had worked just as she planned, sneaking onto the ship, stunning the guards, and following Numbuh 86 and the now captive teenagers all the way here. She watched as Numbuh's 1-5 screamed loudly while being strapped down into 5 separate chairs. As Numbuh 86 began her usual decommissioning speech, Charlene grabbed a chair and leaned against the wall in the dark, waiting to watch the moment she had longed for all her life, the decommissioning of Nigel Uno and all his little playmates. She placed the hood over her blonde hair and sat in utter silence, waiting, waiting......

As the plungers came down and began sucking out all their memory, something went wrong. A large electrical shock was sent through the moon base, the KND didn't lose there memory, oh no, she lost hers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You sure you can handle this," The man said, a large cigar sticking out of his mouth and a smug smile on his face, "You're a frail little girl."

Charlene Maim moved forward in her chair and leaned across the desk so she was eye level with this smelly man.

"I've been doing this all my life," She said in a firm voice, "If I wasn't good at it, I would be in jail right now."

The man nodded and handed her a piece of paper with a name and address on it, it read.

Elizabeth 

_**37 Park view Drive**_

_**Cleveland, Ohio**_

"Now," Charlene said in a questioning voice, studying the folded piece of paper carefully, "Why are you interested in disposing of this person."

"Listen," The man said in a sly tone, "Between criminals, a few nights ago I kill a police officer, guy was giving me trouble. Girl saw me, badda bing badda boom, I gotta get rid of her."

"Elizabeth," Charlene pondered the name for a minute, "You don't got no last name for this girl."

"No," The man said, "Just after she watched me kill the officer I heard a teenage boy call her name, she ran away, I didn't find out her last name."

"How did you find out the address," Charlene asked.

"I followed her home."

"Well thank you Boris," Charlene said standing up, "I'll bring you this girls body and you pay me the dough."

"You got it toots," Boris said shaking her hand.

"Never call me that again," Charlene said in a dangerous voice as she exited the room.

Little did she know that Elizabeth was on the other side of town looking at a photo album and wondering what ever happened to her sister, Charlene Maim.


	2. Don't you remember?

The next morning after a long night sleep, Charlene opened her eyes to see a dark day greet her outside her window. She let out a loud moan and glanced over at her alarm clock, suddenly she realized what time it was.

"HOLY SHIT," She yelled jumping out of bed, she tore down the stairs and entered her small kitchen. Standing there was a tall redhead making herself some coffee at the counter.

"Morning Char," The redhead said turning away from the counter to face her.

"Why didn't you wake me up," Charlene demanded.

"Sorry," The girl replied in a voice that didn't maker her seem sorry at all; "Want some coffee?"

Charlene nodded and walked over to the counter where she popped in a piece of toast. The redhead gave her a smile, they had been best friends ever since they were sixteen, Charlene needed a ride home and had to hitchhike, Fanny picked her up and they had become best friends. Neither remembered much about their childhood so they always tried to help each other remember as much as possible. Fanny poured the coffee into the cups as well as pulled the toast out of the toaster and spread some butter on it, and then she brought the breakfast over to the table.

"I got to go into the agency early this morning," Fanny said, taking a sip out of her mug, "I have an early shoot this morning."

Fanny was a model, for obvious reasons. She had pretty red hair that was wavy around her shoulders, a slim tall figure, and striking green eyes. Right now she was wearing a pair of whitewash jeans, a long sleeved purple shirt, with a short sleeved black shirt over it. Fanny emitted a type of power and elegance that Charlene didn't. They both were strong powerful pretty girls but Charlene had always felt like she was in the shadows next to Fanny.

"That's fine," Charlene said with a shifty glance around the room, "I got some business to attend to this morning as well."

Fanny nodded and picked her dishes depositing them in the sink, Fanny had known about Charlene's dark and dangerous job ever since they met, with a clink of metal the redhead dropped her dishes in the sink.

"Bye," she said with a wave.

"See ya," Charlene replies, taking another sip out of her mug.

Fanny nodded and walked out the door and boarded an elevator to go downstairs. Charlene sighed as she finished the rest of her coffee and proceeded to drop it in the sink. She began to head upstairs to her room, throwing open the door and walking in slowly, careful to avoid all the junk on her floor. She walked across the room to her dresser and began to throw on a plain pair of jeans and a hot pink sleeveless shirt. She looked for a minute studying her in the mirror; it was almost as if she realized what she looked like for the first time in her life. Icy blue eyes, icy blonde hair, and delicate features, Elizabeth would never what was coming; no one would believe that this delicate girl would be her downfall. Spinning away from the mirror and grabbing a gun off her bedside table she fired a shot at the target on the opposite wall, hitting the bulls eyes, her aim was absolutely perfect. She smiled, a sick smile, but in the back of her mind the name sounded so familiar. Elizabeth, where had she heard it before........

Suddenly the man who lived below her started yelling upstairs for her to keep quiet. She ignored him and began to head for the door, turning off the light and heading for the cold streets of New York, where one girl would meet her maker.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She moved easily through the street, the gun hidden in a holster on her belt, but the shirt was long enough and baggy enough to cover it. That's when she spotted the house, high up above the ground and surrounded by lots of gardens, a small child was playing in the garden with a puppy.

"Well, well," Charlene said aloud, "You've made quite a life for yourself, Elizabeth."

She proceeded up a large hill to reach the house and knocked firmly on the door. A heavy man answered the door; he had brown eyes and brown hair, wearing a blue T-shirt with a plane on it, with yellow letters reading "US AIR FORCE"

"Is the lady of the house home?"

Charlene smiled sweetly as he inspected her.

"Are you one of those damn makeup sales people," The man asked, "You look like one."

Charlene was silently cursing him but she held a smile tightly on her lips.

"No."

The man shrugged and opened the door for her to walk in.

"Who's at the door Hoagie?"

A young woman walked in, she was normal weight with long dark brown hair in a French braid.

"I don't know," Hoagie said, looking at his wife, "She just wanted to see you."

"You look hungry dear," The woman said sweetly, "Your skinny as nothing."

"I'm fine," Charlene said impatiently, if only that cursed man would leave then she could shoot the girl and get it over with.

"Are you sure," The woman asked again, "You're so skinny."

"I have a medical condition," Charlene explained in an angry voice, "I can't gain weight."

With this she turned on the man angrily.

"Could you please leave us alone," She said in as kind a voice she could muster.

The man shrugged and left.

"So dear," The woman asked with an interested look on her face, "Why are you here?"

Charlene immediately turned on the woman and whipped the gun out of her holster.

"Today your time has come," Charlene said in a low voice, "Your gonna have to be gotten rid of. And with the money I'm gonna get myself new shoes. No one is ever gonna doubt Charlene Maim's power again."

"What?"

The woman stared at her for a minute.

"Charlene," she asked standing up slowly, "Is that you Charlene?"

Elizabeth flung herself at her and seized Charlene in her arms, knocking the gun out of her hand.

"Charlene," She sobbed tears pouring down her cheeks, "After the accident none of us ever though we would see you again."

"Who are you," Charlene said breaking out of the hug and moving away form the hysterical girl.

The woman looked hurt as she began to talk

"You don't know me, I can't believe that you don't remember," The woman said taking a step up to Charlene, "I'm Elizabeth Maim, your sister."


End file.
